hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Oscar Beregi
right|250px|thumb|Picture of Oscar Beregi, Jr. Oscar Beregi, Jr. (May 12, 1918 (Hungary) – November 1, 1976 (Los Angeles, California)) was a Hungarian-born American character actor. Born in Hungary, he moved to the United States with his father, Oscar Beregi, Sr., another actor. He made his on-screen debut in 1952 in the film Anything Can Happen. He then appeared in several films and television shows. His film credits would include Judgment at Nuremberg, The Incredible Mr. Limpet, 36 Hours, Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex* (*But Were Afraid to Ask) and Young Frankenstein. Among his television credits would be Bat Masterson, The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor, The Twilight Zone, Death Valley Days, Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C., Green Acres, The Chicago Teddy Bears, Mannix, and Kojak, as well as two episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. On November 1, 1976, Oscar died from a heart attack in Los Angeles, California. Filmography * Young Frankenstein (1974) (as Oscar Beregi) * Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex* (*But Were Afraid to Ask) (1972) (as Oscar Beregi) * Cactus in the Snow (1971) * The Organization (1971) (uncredited) * The Great White Hope (1970) (as Oscar Beregi) * The Christine Jorgensen Story (1970) (as Oscar Beregi) * Panic in the City (1968) (as Oscar Beregi) * The Scorpio Letters (1967) (TV) * Morituri (1965) (as Oscar Beregi) * Ship of Fools (1965) * 36 Hours (1965) (as Oscar Beregi) * Youngblood Hawke (1964) (uncredited) * My Fair Lady (1964) (uncredited) * The Incredible Mr. Limpet (1964) (as Oscar Beregi) * Police Nurse (1963) (as Oscar Beregi) * Decision at Midnight (1963) (as Oscar Beregi) * Judgment at Nuremberg (1961) (uncredited) * The Fiercest Heart (1961) * Operation Eichmann (1961) * North to Alaska (1960) (uncredited) * Let's Make Love (1960) (uncredited) * The Oregon Trail (1959) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Kojak playing "Fuchs" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Forgotten Room" (episode # 3.15) 4 January 1976 * Caribe playing "Karl Hauser" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Counterfeit Killer" (episode # 1.11) 20 April 1975 * Police Story playing "Maitre D'" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: Glamour Boy" (episode # 2.6) 29 October 1974 * Cannon playing "Zurich Bank Director" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Murder by the Numbers" (episode # 3.12) 28 November 1973 * Insight playing "Weber" in episode: "Attention Must Be Paid" 24 April 1973 * Mission: Impossible playing "Mellon" in episode: "Imitation" (episode # 7.22) 30 March 1973 * Cannon playing "Van Hagen" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Press Pass to the Slammer" (episode # 2.23) 14 March 1973 * Columbo playing "Proprietor" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Most Dangerous Match" (episode # 2.7) 4 March 1973 * Mannix playing "Dr. Goerlich" in episode: "Out of the Night" (episode # 6.18) 21 January 1973 * McCloud playing "Waiter" in episode: "The Barefoot Stewardess Caper" (episode # 3.2) 3 December 1972 * McMillan & Wife playing "Joseph Corlino" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Husbands, Wives, and Killers" (episode # 1.3) 10 November 1971 * The Chicago Teddy Bears playing "Sascha" in episode: "A Horse of Another Color" (episode # 1.6) 22 October 1971 * The Doris Day Show playing "Otto von Braunstein" in episode: "Doris Goes to Hollywood" (episode # 3.23) 22 February 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Herr Schneer" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Meister Spy" (episode # 6.16) 17 January 1971 * Green Acres playing "Papa" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "A Royal Love Story" (episode # 6.4) 6 October 1970 * Get Smart playing "Victor Borgia" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Hello, Columbus - Goodbye, America" (episode # 5.24) 1 May 1970 * The F.B.I. playing "Martin Abrilev" in episode: "The Inside Man" (episode # 5.12) 30 November 1969 * It Takes a Thief playing "Kerenko" in episode: "The Blue, Blue Danube" (episode # 3.6) 30 October 1969 * My World and Welcome to It playing "Otto Bergmann" in episode: "Little Girls Are Sugar & Spice, and Not Always Nice" (episode # 1.3) 29 September 1969 * The Wild Wild West playing "Petrovsky" in episode: "The Night of the Cossacks" (episode # 4.22) 21 March 1969 * Get Smart playing "Dietrick" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Tequila Mockingbird" (episode # 4.17) 18 January 1969 * Green Acres playing "Boris Fedor" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "A Star Named Arnold Is Born: Part 2" (episode # 3.30) 10 April 1968 * Green Acres playing "Boris Fedor" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "A Star Named Arnold Is Born: Part 1" (episode # 3.29) 3 April 1968 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Papa Kovach" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Love and Goulash" (episode # 4.28) 29 March 1968 * Mannix playing "Actor" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Girl in the Frame" (episode # 1.24) 16 March 1968 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "General Beunner" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Plot to Kill" (episode # 1.23) 20 February 1968 * It Takes a Thief playing "Sheik Al Hamal" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: Totally by Design" (episode # 1.6) 20 February 1968 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "Gen. Brunner" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "War and Crime" (episode # 1.22) 13 February 1968 * Ironside playing "Stefan" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Girl in the Night" (episode # 1.14) 21 December 1967 * The Wild Wild West playing "Colonel Dieboldt" in episode: "The Night of the Running Death" (episode # 3.15) 15 December 1967 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "Police Chief" in episode: "The Great Crime Wave" (episode # 1.14) 5 December 1967 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "Actor" (uncredited) in episode: "The Great Theft" (episode # 1.6) 10 October 1967 * Tarzan playing "Deveraux" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Tiger, Tiger!" (episode # 2.1) 15 September 1967 * Green Acres playing "Bela" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Vulgar Ring Story" (episode # 2.28) 12 April 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Rodney Backstreet" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Matterhorn Affair" (episode # 3.24) 3 March 1967 * Batman playing "Dr. Floyd" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Joker's Epitaph" (episode # 2.48) 15 February 1967 * The Monkees playing "Count Myron" in episode: "The Prince and the Paupers" (episode # 1.21) 6 February 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Major Tokoli" in episode: "List for a Firing Squad" (episode # 2.13) 18 December 1966 * I Spy playing "Ramierz" in episode: "Little Boy Lost" (episode # 2.14) 14 December 1966 * The Time Tunnel playing "Commandant" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Devil's Island" (episode # 1.9) 11 November 1966 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Hugo Von Gerb" in episode: "The Garden of Evil Affair" (episode # 1.8) 1 November 1966 * The F.B.I. playing "Colonel" in episode: "The Plague Merchant" (episode # 2.6) 30 October 1966 * Mission: Impossible playing "The Commandant" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Old Man Out: Part 2" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1966 * Mission: Impossible playing "The Commandant" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Old Man Out: Part 1" (episode # 1.4) 8 October 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "General Stauffen" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Operation Briefcase" (episode # 2.4) 7 October 1966 * Green Acres playing "Janos" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Wings Over Hooterville" (episode # 2.1) 14 September 1966 * Death Valley Days playing "Charles Meyer" in episode: "The Day All Marriages Were Cancelled" (episode # 15.1) 2 September 1966 * Get Smart playing "Beastmaster" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "I'm Only Human" (episode # 1.23) 26 February 1966 * The Lucy Show playing "Wolfgang Schmidt" in episode: "Lucy and Bob Crane" (episode # 4.22) 21 February 1966 * The Trials of O'Brien playing "Lazlo Kutner" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Partridge Papers" (episode # 1.19) 4 February 1966 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "German Tourist" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "After the Lion, Jackals" (episode # 3.11) 26 January 1966 * Blue Light playing "Glauber" in episode: "The Last Man" (episode # 1.1) 12 January 1966 * The Wackiest Ship in the Army playing "Actor" in episode: "A Shade of Kaiser Bill" (episode # 1.11) 28 November 1965 * The Wild Wild West playing "Dr. Jean Paul Ormont" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Night of the Growing Corpse" (episode # 1.7) 29 October 1965 * Death Valley Days playing "Dutch Yaeger" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "A City Is Born" (episode # 14.8) 22 October 1965 * The F.B.I. playing "Dr. van Wyck" in episode: "The Insolents" (episode # 1.5) 17 October 1965 * Mister Ed playing "Kosh" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Ed Breaks the Hip Code" (episode # 6.4) 3 October 1965 * Mister Ed playing "Kosh" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Coldfinger" (episode # 6.3) 26 September 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Doktor Erlich" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "P.O.W.: Part 2" (episode #1.31) 30 April 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Mr. Hollander" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Odd Man Affair" (episode # 1.29) 19 April 1965 * The Rogues playing "Actor" in episode: "Run for the Money" (episode # 1.22) 14 February 1965 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Col. Dubov - erroneously credited as Col. Lascoe" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "No Way Out" (episode # 1.12) 30 November 1964 * Arrest and Trial playing "Sam Bakalian" in episode: "A Circle of Strangers" (episode # 1.24) 8 March 1964 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Schneider" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Action of the Tiger" (episode # 1.16) 20 February 1964 * Grindl playing "Professor Augustus Schultz" in episode: " The Great Schultz" (episode # 1.12) 15 December 1963 * The Virginian playing "Robaire" in episode: "A Portrait of Marie Valonne" (episode # 2.8) 6 November 1963 * Combat! playing "Major Schiller" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Wounded Don't Cry" (episode # 2.6) 22 October 1963 * The Third Man playing "Actor" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Gold Napoleons" (episode # 4.14) 3 August 1963 * The Dick Powell Show playing "Actor" in episode: "Colossus" (episode # 2.24) 12 March 1963 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Chavez" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Reluctant Spy" (episode # 5.1) 12 October 1963 * The Dick Powell Show playing "La Guerne" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Luxury Liner" (episode # 2.20) 12 February 1963 * The Twilight Zone playing "Professor Karl Werner" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Mute" (episode # 4.5) 31 January 1963 * Don't Call Me Charlie playing "Hugo" in episode: "Lorenzo Johnson, D.V.M., Retired" (episode # 1.18) 25 January 1963 * The Lloyd Bridges Show playing "Actor" in episode: "The Wonder of Wanda" (episode # 1.17) 8 January 1963 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Chavez" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Adventure in San Dede" (episode # 5.10) 14 December 1962 * Don't Call Me Charlie playing "LeDoux" in episode: "Play It, Sam" (episode # 1.12) 14 December 1962 * Mr. Smith Goes to Washington playing "Ambassador" (as Oscar Bergei" in episode: "Man's Best Friend" (episode # 1.11) 8 December 1962 * GE True playing "Conductor" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Man With a Suitcase" (episode # 1.8) 18 November 1962 * The Dick Powell Show playing "Emile Turgot" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Great Anatole" (episode # 2.6) 30 October 1962 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Valentin Yozinsky" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Reluctant Spy" (episode # 5.1) 12 October 1962 * The Untouchables playing "Joe Kulak" in episode: "The Monkey Wrench" (episode # 3.28) 5 July 1962 * The Untouchables playing "Joe Kulak" in episode: "The Contract" (episode # 3.25) 31 May 1962 * Checkmate playing "The Conductor" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: Will the Real Killer Please Stand Up?" (episode # 2.32) 23 May 1962 * The New Breed playing "Karl Muelich" in episode: "Echoes of Hate" (episode # 1.27) 3 April 1962 * The Dick Powell Show playing "Captain Kramer" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Safari" (episode # 1.27) 27 March 1962 * The Dick Powell Show playing "Paul Ahmer" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "View from the Eiffel Tower" (episode # 1.24) 13 March 1962 * The Untouchables playing "Joe Kulak" in episode: "Takeover" (episode # 3.17) 1 March 1962 * The Untouchables playing "Joe Kulak" in episode: "The Whitey Steele Story" (episode # 3.15) 8 February 1962 * The New Breed playing "Howard Pressman" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Policemen Die Alone: Part 2" (episode # 1.19) 6 February 1962 * The New Breed playing "Howard Pressman" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Policemen Die Alone: Part 1" (episode # 1.18) 30 January 1962 * Bus Stop playing "Erikberg" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Turn Home Again" (episode # 1.18) 28 January 1962 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Hugo Brutorz" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Diplomatic Caper" (episode # 4.19) 26 January 1962 * The Untouchables playing "Joe Kulak" in episode: "Hammerlock" (episode # 3.10) 21 December 1961 * Thriller playing "Father Burkhardt" in episode: "The Return iof Andrew Bentley" (episode # 2.12) 11 December 1961 * The Bob Cummings Show playing "Actor" in episode: "Always on Tuesday" (episode #1.7) 16 November 1961 * The Twilight Zone playing "SS Captain Gunther Lutze" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Deaths-Head Revisited" (episode # 3.9) 10 November 1961 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor playing "Actor" in episode: "The Legend of Jim Riva" (episode # 3.2) 6 October 1961 * Miami Undercover playing "Sebastian" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Lethal Ledger" (episode # 1.34) 11 September 1961 * The Roaring 20s playing "Count Deidrich" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Royal Tour" (episode # 1.31) 3 June 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Joe Kulak" in episode: "Stranglehold" (episode # 2.27) 4 May 1961 * The Twilight Zone playing "Farwell the Ringleader" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Rip Van Winkle Caper" (episode # 2.24) 21 April 1961 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Holtz Von Ulrich" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Strange Bedfellows" (episode # 3.23) 17 February 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Pete Kulak" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Organization" (episode # 2.15) 26 January 1961 * Peter Gunn playing "Beard" (as Oscar Beregi" in episode: "Jacoby's Vacation" (episode # 3.16) 16 January 1961 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Actor" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Sanctuary" (episode # 4.16) 31 December 1960 * Michale Shayne playing "Rudy" in episode: "Death Selects the Winner" (episode # 1.12) 23 December 1960 * The Untouchables playing "Oscar Benjamin" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Jack 'Legs' Diamonds" (episode # 2.2) 20 October 1960 * Assignment: Underwater playing "Charles Gruber" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Hot Chihuaha" (episode # 1.1) 9 September 1960 * Sea Hunt playing "Actor" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Rebreather" (episode # 3.24) 18 June 1960 * Markham playing "Inspector Flanner" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Man from Salzburg" (episode # 1.47) 2 June 1960 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Border crossing guard" (uncredited) in episode: "Spark of Freedom" (episode # 2.32) 13 May 1960 * Adventures in Paradise playing "Lavin" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Passage to Tua" (episode # 1.26) 11 April 1960 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Hengst" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "An International Affair" (episode # 3.29) 2 April 1960 * Bat Masterson playing "Hermann the Great" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Disappearance of Bat Masterson" (episode # 2.22) 10 March 1960 * The DuPont Show with June Allyson playing "Senning" in episode: "The Wall Between" (episode # 1.11) 7 December 1959 * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond playing "Dutchman" (uncredited) in episode: "Message from Clara" (episode # 2.8) 10 November 1959 * Adventures in Paradise playing "Rene Duchamp" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "The Lady from South Chicago" (episode # 1.4) 2 November 1959 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Man arguing at telescope" (uncredited) in episode: "The Crystal Trench" (episode # 5.2) 4 October 1959 * The Third Man playing "Zekai" in episode: "Broken Strings" (episode # 1.19) 6 May 1959 * The Third Man playing "Hakim" (as Oscar Beregi) in episode: "Dark Island" (episode # 1.9) 10 March 1959 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Oscar Beregi, Jr. at the Internet Movie Database Beregi, OscarBeregi, OscarBeregi, OscarBeregi, OscarBeregi, OscarBeregi, OscarBeregi, Oscar